Spark
Character Spark is a yellow stick figure in the Dick Figures series. He's Super Saiyan with unlimited Ki and High Power Level and also an expert at martial arts. He loves ramen and is an Otaku. He's hyperactive, energetic, and Anti-negative. Early Life Spark was a regular kid from Tokyo, Japan. he went to a martial arts school and then passed. He loved ramen and anime ever since. After long training he became a Super Saiyan. When he was a teen, he went to every single tournament. He had been a fan of the Dragon Ball Z series. When he turned 18 he moved to America and stayed in an apartment. After meeting and helping Blue out in his wedding in Wedding Day Spark decides friends with Red, Blue and Rapper. And met Trollz0r (in an RP) and became best friends with him. In Sparkling Midnight Spark first developed a crush on Midnight Blaze they went out once. But when he saw her kissed Kari and told about her feelings in Fifi and the Wolf they broke up. In Sparkles with Love Spark developed a new crush on Jess after a date with her they became a couple which means that Spark is Jess' boyfriend. After meeting Professor Stick he modified his shades to have any kind of vision he chooses, making them more advance. Catch Phrases *"Za Warudo Motherfucker!" *"Satisfactory!" *"BANZAI!" *"Kamehameha in your FACE!" *"Rauzaruk Bitch!" Altered Ego After Spark went to the wood he went to an old abandoned house. Spark found a dark mirror and when he touched the mirror it glowed a dark crimson red and black aura merged within Spark, created a dark version of him. This ego is very cruel, sadistic, psychotic and heartless with a thirst for murder, genocide and violence, filled with insanity and rage. Spark gets back in control and tries not to let him take over. But somewhere inside him he can hear him talking to him, wanting to take control. Dark Spark actually came from Spark's negative attitudes, thoughts, feelings and emotions. Spark usually live with these such as alienation, but Spark knew that Dark Spark can't control his bloodlust at all. But Dark Spark knows that too and uses his own weakness as an advantage. Because of this, Dark Spark almost killed Spark 7 times since Dark Spark will die also if he kills hours original persona. But will absorb him completely when he wants to and will live for that. Two ways that Dark Spark can be awakened are that Spark raises his rage and anger to the highest kind like Wolf has. Or if he swallows any dark powers. Dark Spark had created his own evil sword called Shinigami no Kage a katana that means Reaper Shadow or Shadow of the Reaper by infusing a katana with Dark Spark's will and power that can release darkness or shadow blasts from the blade, corrupts his victims in darkness when their blood is shed and can generate dark chains to grab it's victims. Dark Spark was deemed worthy as it's own master since he was the one who created it. Sample of Spark in his dark state Abilities *Expert Martial Arts. *Rapid Ki Blast Fire. *DBZ moves. *Has a Cyborg Suit. *Enhanced Swordsmanship. *Samurai Skills. *Weapon Proficiency. (Dark Spark) *Dark Form. *Razor wind. (Dark Spark) *Ninja and samurai senses. *Torture Expert. (Dark Spark) *Fourth wall breaking. *Slash Projection. (Dark Spark) Sample of how Spark fights ' ' Sample of Spark using blades Powers *Supersonic Flight and Speed. *Final Spirit Bomb. *Super Dragon Fist. *Final Kamahameha. *Acceleration. *Blade Elongation. (Dark Spark) *Instant Transmission. *Instant Transmission Kamehamema. *Super Explosive Wave. *Weapon Summoning (Dark Spark). *Release electricity. (When playing guitar or bass). *Dark Flames. (Dark Spark) *Spirit Sword. *Curse Immunity. (Dark Spark) *Weapon Regeneration. (Dark Spark) *Sharpness Manipulation. (Dark Spark) *Elemental Infusion. (Dark Spark) *Shock Waves. (Dark Spark) *Death Beam. (Dark Spark) *True Kamahameha. *Zenkai. *Death Ball. (Dark Spark) *Black Hole Death Ball. (Dark Spark) *Crazy Finger Beam. (Dark Spark) *Electric Kamehameha. *Barrage Death Beam. (Dark Spark) *Blade Mode. (Dark Spark) *Full Power Mode. Sample of Spark in Full Power Jobs 'Velocity' Spark realizes that the idenity "Sparking Neo" doesn't fit him well. He then decided to discard his old idenity and form a new super hero idenity, none other than, Velocity. Spark thought of the name simple, awesome, and really cane make sense. Velocity's main power is his enhanced speed, where he can travel more faster any other human in existence, probably even exceeding to light speed itself. He can be able to take on numerous blows, allowing himself to sustain them of internal or external assaults, meaning that he had enhanced durability. He is able to accelerate to high speed as one of his techniques. His aim dodging can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by quickly positioning himself away from the attack before it is fired. This makes Velocity allowed to avoid attacks that travel faster than they do even in many directions. Velocity can spin in a tornado as tornado for both offensive and defensive purposes. By traveling at great speeds, Velocity can gain the momentum of such speed to land blows which can hit with tremendous force. Velocity is able to fight at incredible speed, striking is opponent in rapid succession that may even kill opponent's instantly. His speed combat may cause more damage than normal due to gaining kinetic energy, and thus momentum, produced through the speed of each hit. Velocity can perform a burst of speed that allows the user to move so fast it appears as if they have teleported, he can sustain only short dashes. In most cases Velocity is able to maneuver at the high speeds accurately and does not cause any shock or disturbance to the surface he stop on. Could be difficult to use, for the movement would be so fast criminals cannot be seen. For the movement would be so fast all one would be unable to see anything of the world except one big blur. But someone could be able to see while moving that fast, they would simply have to be born, able to see while traveling so fast that he vanishes for a moment. Another potential problem for the unadjusted, would be the physical body. The quick movements and the quick stops could break bones, or destroy internal organs, or more commonly the air pushing against ones chest would cause respiratory arrest. The speed moving could theoretically flay both skin and muscle from the bone. But again this is theory, Velocity's body could adjust with these powers, allowing him person to use these powes safely. Velocity or most users of this ability will experience none of these affects while using the Flash Step even if he do not have the capacity to resist bone breaking stops, crushing air or any other potential deadly effect of high speed movement under normal conditions making the Flash Step a valuable tool. Velocity is able to vibrate his molecules at a high frequency, which allows him to pass through the molecules of other matter and make himself intangible to evade physical attacks or escape conventional imprisonment. Velocity can creates tornadoes and other such wind storms by traveling in circular forms in hyper speeds. Velocity wears a red and yellow similar to DC Comics "New 52 Flash", but do does not have his emblem, His lightning bolts are more large and wears large golden yellow shades, he also has a larges ninja-like scarf and yellow lights glowing on his suit. Velocity's ultimate power is absolute speed, the highest form of enhanced speed. Velocity can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against Velocity. Velocity can run and move at infinite velocities. This ability allows Velocity to easily surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow him to move past time and space itself. He can travel through subspace, become invisible and can even become unstoppable when running at incredible speed. Unlike other superheroes however, Velocity is the only one that can't fly. 'Guitarist and Bass Player' Having Talent for Playing guitar and bass Spark got job at this when studios hired him. This payed him a lot of money selling tracks and albums making him popular. Spark gets his money and played his hardcore solo's in one concert Sample of how Spark plays electric guitar Sample of how Spark plays bass Appearances Wedding Day Sparkling Midnight Next Big Step Sparkles with Love Fifi and the Wolf Spark's Quest Gem of Wolf Dick Figures Christmas (2013) Red For a Day New Years Blast A Rapper's Past Magnetic Battle (Part 1) Meet the Pink Avenger Dark Spark Returns Rocking and Fucking Mask Of A Psycho Crappy Holidays Mecha Assault Blink of an Eye Saiyan Facts *Hyper. *Energetic. *Crazy. *Anti-Negative. *Has done a quiz with his creator. *Has lot of respect for his creator. *Very Friendly like Fox. *Brash. *Owns an Extreme Gear Board. *Can Speak Japanese. *Has triangle shades. *Release powerful shock waves. *Can Break the Fourth-Wall. *Super Saiyan. *Fast than the speed of sound and light. *Cruel. (Dark Spark) *Has supersonic speed. *Can break the sound barrier in super soinc speed. *Can fly. *Aggressive. (Dark Spark) *Play music without even trying. *Obsessed with Ramen. *An Otaku. *Anime Fan. *Sadistic. (Dark Spark) *Electric, Metal Guitar and Bass Expert. *Doesn't want Dark Spark to take control. *Clever. (Dark Spark) *Can use his triangle shades as a Weapon. *His favorite songs are "Resonance" by Tm Revolution, "Counter Identity" by Unison Square Garden, "No Boy No Cry" by STANCE PUNKS, "Ichirin no Hana" by HIGH and MIGHTY Color, "Kyoto" by Skrillex, "Super Survivor", "We Gotta Power", "Chala Head Cha la", "Tamashii vs Tamashii", "Battle of Omega" by Hironobu Kageyama, "Super Shooter" by Rip Slyme. *Triangle shades are unbreakable and indestructible. *Create lighting when playing guitar. *Play his guitar loud without an Amplifier. *He used to have a crush on Midnight Blaze. *Can change his shades to any kind of vision. *Able to summon any weapon at will. (Dark Spark) *He will be a main character in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite. *Has an double life as the super hero, Velocity. *As Velocity, he uses speed combat. *Immune to any kind of poison. (Dark Spark) *If Dark Spark does Spark dies too, even when separated. *Becomes randomly fast when seriously crazy. *Can summon a swarm of weapons like Wolf in Lone Wolf Mode. (Dark Spark) *Skilled with any kind of firearm. (Dark Spark) *Immunity to magic. *Marksman. (Dark Spark) *Hair grows back on its own. *Has the ability to travel into other worlds. *His hobby is Pokemon. *Is the only one who can destroy planets. *Owns a vehicle. *Seems to know characters from other shows. *His favorite series is Dragon Ball, Bleach and Naruto. *In Spark's Quiz, it reveals his last name 'Sutomu-ki'. **It also shows he might be wanting to marry Jess soon. *Can pull weapons out at random times but only blades. *Loves Valentine's Day because he can play his guitar to Jess. Proven in Stupid Cupid *Loves the game character Sonic. *Loves any game that involves Sega and Square Enix. *Became a Cyborg Ninja. *Has a Cyber Power Sword. Voice Voice of Raphael from TMNT 2012 Japanese Voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Spi7we0glM (BlueSinnerX) 'Dark Spark's Voice' Voice and Japanese Voice of Hichigo from Bleach Japanese Voice: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxZ0B0SRcKM (Hollow Ichigo) Theme Music 'Spark's Theme' ' ' 'Battle Theme' ' ' 'Dark Spark's Theme' 'Dark Spark's Battle Theme' ' ' 'Velocity's Theme' ''' '''Full Power and Speed Break Mode ' ' 'Dark Spark's Ultimate Form Theme' Gallery Vasto Lorde Spark.png Dark Spark 2.png Dark Spark 3.png Spark and his Emboar.png Dark Spark's Ultimate Form.png Spark's Quiz.png Dark Spark.png Spark's Quest.png Epic Spark.png Super Saiyan 3 Spark.png Spark kissing Jess.png See Spark Run!.png Red n' Spark.png Spark with Shades.png Spark.jpg Sparking Neo new image.png DFFU Clip 11.png DFFU Clip 8.png Speed Break.png Dick Figures Christmas 7.png Catch me if you can!.png Full Power Mode.png Exciting News.png Exciting News 2.png Request 2.png Super Saiyans Can Have Intercourse Too (18+).png Magnetic Battle.png Magnetic Battle 3.png Dark Spark vs. Wolf.png|Dark Spark fighting Wolf SparkXJess.png Spark's Worst Hair Day.png Valentine's Day - JessXSpark.png St. Patrick's Day Greeting 4.png|Spark pinching Jess' ass on St. Patrick's Day. Velocity 2.png Velocity.png Category:Characters Category:Main Character